


Apollo and Hyacinth

by fairyboypoet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Some I guess, it's like really just two dudes who love each other having sex idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyboypoet/pseuds/fairyboypoet
Summary: Liam and Michael come home from a Halloween party and get caught up in how much they love each otherThere's dogs and lots of fluffy loving smut





	Apollo and Hyacinth

“That was so fun.” Liam grabbed onto the back of the empty chair in the foyer of the house he and Michael shared, as he struggled to get his strappy sandals off. He hadn’t had too much to drink at the party, and Michael had barely had any because he was driving, but the giddiness of the gathering of their friends and the excitement of everyone’s costumes had left both of them a little unbalanced. 

“Careful.” Michael chuckled, placing a hand on Liam’s back to steady him. The touch sent shivers up Liam’s spine, Michael’s hand half on the sheet making up his Hyacinth costume and half on the pale skin of his back. He finally wrestled both shoes off, and stood upright, his leaf and flower crown slightly off kilter. Michael laughed and set Liam’s crown straight, his hand then tracing the line of Liam’s skull down to cup his cheek. Liam closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “I had a good time too.” 

After a prolonged moment of just looking into each others’ eyes, Liam reached up and lifted the gold sun crown from Michael’s head, fixing tenderly the few hairs that pulled themselves away from the braid keeping Michael’s hair out of his face. Michael dropped his hands to Liam’s waist and pulled him in so their bodies were pressed together. It was quiet in the house, the dogs were upstairs, too tired from their day at the park to greet their owners, and the neighborhood was quiet, everyone either out partying or asleep. Like two teenagers trapped in the anxiety and excitement of a first kiss, neither of them dared disturb the moment, to be the first to close the distance. Finally, Michael bent forward, pressing his lips to Liam’s. The kiss was chaste at first, just the innocent press of lips, until Liam reached up to wind his arms around Michael’s neck, standing on his toes. Their bodies were as close as they could get them, and every point of contact on bare skin sent electric shivers running through Liam’s body. They’d been together for years now, but still every time Michael touched him, Liam felt like it was the first time. 

Neither of them would be able to tell you how long they stood there, wound up in each other, just kissing, hands moving from back, to shoulder, to hair, to jaw, to hip, to chest. Eventually, Michael tore his lips away from Liam’s with one last bite to his kiss-swollen bottom lip. He kissed along his jaw, ending up bent at an awkward angle by the time he reached the junction of jaw and throat. In frustration, he lifted Liam, whose legs wrapped around his waist on instinct. They went back to kissing as Michael carried him into the living room. Without breaking their contact, Michael pinned Liam down to the couch and moved back to his jaw, right where he had left off. He nipped at the skin and Liam dug his fingers into Michael’s shoulders. Michael closed his lips around the softest spot of Liam’s neck, the spot Michael knew caused him to moan most when kissed, just to the left of his trachea and sucked. It was all Liam could do to gasp and twist his fingers into the fabric of Michael’s toga as his brain went blank with pleasure. As though reading his mind, Michael released a hand from where it was holding Liam’s arms above his head and yanked the toga off his shoulder, baring his chest to the cool air of the house. Michael’s calloused hand landed on Liam’s stomach just below his ribs and Liam arched into it like a needle bending to a magnet. 

Michael’s hand tightened around his ribs, a bruising grip that made him again whine in pleasure. 

Like a reward, Michael responded with a nip and a bruise on his collar bone. Frustrated at being the only one uncovered, Liam pulled the pin securing the sheet around Michael’s shoulder. He pushed Michael back from where he was kissing his way down towards Liam’s pierced nipples so he could lean in and anchor his lips to the soft skin just above Michael’s collar bone. It was salty and warm and the moan it pulled from Michael’s lips was sweeter than any ambrosia their costumes’ namesakes might have drunk. Michael pushed him back down onto the couch, putting a hand on his throat to hold him in place. 

“Hold still, Liam.” He purred, closing his lips around Liam’s nipple. He tugged at the shiny crystal hanging from the ring with his teeth, and Liam whined and tangled his hands in Michael’s hair. Stars exploded behind his eyes when Michael stopped biting the ring and bit the soft flesh of his nipple. Liam tightened his grip and Michael’s hand moved from his throat to grab his wrists and pin them above his head.

“Please, Michael-”

“Shhh...you know I’ll take care of you, Liam.” The words made him melt, and made his cock throb between his legs. Obediently, he relaxed back into the couch.   
Moving down his body, Michael pulled away the half of Liam’s sheet left covering him. He chuckled softly when he saw the strappy gold and white underwear Liam made for the occasion. He settled down low on the couch, face level with Liam’s belly button. Michael ran his hands up and down his sides as he dropped light kisses on his tummy. Liam was relaxed, his eyes fluttered shut, content just just let himself feel the sensations of his lovers hands and lips on his body. When he felt calmer than he maybe ever had in his life, the reverie was split by the sharp sting of Michael’s teeth digging into his stomach. He gasped and yanked at Michael’s hair, but he didn’t let up, sucking and biting a deep bruise into his skin. 

“M-Michael...oh my god…” He thrashed, trying to arch away from it and into it at the same time. 

Michael pulled off with a pop and grinned up at Liam, who was now flushed and puffing softly. One of his arms was draped above his head, pushing his hair away from his face. Michael kissed the bruise he had just finished, and Liam felt his tummy tense at the contact. Quickly though, before he could get too on edge, Michael began tracing soft kisses down to the carnation tattooed on Liam’s hip. He swirled his tongue around it, kissed it sweetly, then continued traveling down until he got to the edge of the underwear. 

“These are cute Liam, did you make them just for this?” 

“Yeah.” He was still flushed and out of breath.

“You should have made me a pair.” His grin made Liam blush deeper, and he dropped a line of kisses along the top edge of the elastic.

“I-” Before he could respond, Michael was pushing his leg up to hook over the back of the couch, giving him access to Liam’s inner thigh. Wasting no time, he latched his lips onto the soft flesh and sucked. Liam could tell he was delighting watching him twitch, even as he began to writhe and twist in response. Suddenly though, it stopped. Panting, Liam pushed himself up. “W-What?”

Michael was staring at the gold band he’d latched around his thigh like a garter. He chuckled and pulled back a little.

“Any other jewelry you’re hiding from me?”

Shaking the haze of pleasure from his head, Liam nodded shyly.

“Show me.” He grinned. 

Liam shyly pulled his underwear aside to reveal the gold ring wound around his cock, that was now hard and throbbing with need.

“Mmm you really do look like the boytoy of a Greek god.” He leaned in and Liam’s brain returned to static at the lightest of kisses Michael dropped on his tip.

“Th-Thanks.” He gasped.

“Come on, let’s move this to the bed.” Almost before he finished his sentence, Liam was wrestling himself out of the tangle of clothes and stumbling to his feet. Michael chuckled and got to his feet. Liam turned to look at him, his sheet was hanging down around his waist, held up only by the gold rope wrapped around him as a belt. With his chest exposed, the glint of the gold arm band around his bicep, and the stark white sheet against his tan skin, Liam’s mouth started to water. 

“What?” He could hear Michael’s self consciousness in his voice. 

“You’re a fucking god.” Liam breathed, and walked toward him as in a trance. He set his ringed fingers almost feather-light against Michael’s chest. His muscles tensed at the touch, but relaxed again as Liam pressed his palms down too and began rubbing in circles. Eyes still sparkling with awe, he stepped forward more so their bodies were flush again and kissed Michael’s warm pec, open mouthed and languid, just to taste his skin. He moved down to Michael’s nipple and sucked it between his lips. Michael gasped softly and grabbed Liam’s hair to hold him there. Alternating between lips, teeth, and tongue, Liam kept going until he felt Michael throb against his hip. Switching to the other nipple, Liam caressed Michael’s sides to distract him from the trajectory of his hands toward the rope. He tugged it lose and Michael made a surprised grunt at suddenly being much more exposed.

“I said, upstairs, Liam.” He breathed and Liam pulled away from his nipples to grin up at him. Moving quicker than Liam could think, Michael bent down and grabbed the rope. He spun Liam around and pinned his hands behind his back, securing them in place with the rope. “Come on.” He pushed him forward and Liam throbbed at the tone and command. He stumbled toward the stairs, and when he felt Michael’s hand on the ropes binding his wrists, he started his way up. Before they made it very far, Michael grabbed him by his left arm and yanked, catching him before he could lose balance and shoving him against the wall. Liam gasped and Michael took the opportunity to seal their lips together again. To drive him even more crazy, Michael pressed a hand to his neck, just below the point where it would choke him but enough to make him feel like he had no control. He whined pathetically and tried to arch off the wall toward Michael. His Apollo cursed and yanked Liam off the wall, pushing him up the rest of the stairs. 

When they got to their bedroom, the mood had to stop for long enough for Michael to wake up the dogs and chase them out of the room, first indulging their excitement at seeing their humans return home. Once Oscar and Penelope were out of the room, he turned on Liam again. Liam had leaned against the wall, just watching them lovingly. Michael advanced on him. He watched curiously. Tenderly, Michael pulled him off the wall and into the wall of his body. Liam leaned into it happily, eyes fluttering shut as they kissed. It was tender, romantic, each of them pouring all the love they felt for the other into their lips. It didn’t take long for things to heat up, though. Liam whined happily at the first intrusion of Michael’s tongue into his mouth, Michael pushed him against the wall in return, and things were hot and heavy again. Michael braced his hands on Liam’s shoulders to hold him in place as they kissed and Liam arched to press his body against Michael’s to feel his erection.

“Fuck.” Michael groaned, pulling away from the kiss and dropping to his knees. “Hold still.” Liam steeled himself to do as instructed, but he already felt his knees start to buckle when Michael tugged his underwear off. 

“Oh come on I worked hard on those.” He whined. 

“Wear them for me again sometime. For right now, I wanna suck your cock.”

“Oh god.” He whimpered, his cock twitching in its ring. 

“Are you complaining?”

“Oh hell no.” 

“That’s what I thought.” With a smirk, Michael removed the ring and leaned in, sealing his lips over Liam’s cock.

“Oh god.” He gasped. His hands twisted and clenched in the ropes. It wasn’t like Michael had tied them very tight, not even close to how he would tie him sometimes, but it was too hot for Liam to want to try to get out of them for real.

“Who’s your god?” Michael pulled back long enough to smirk up at him.

“Wh-What?” The haze of having his cock sucked cleared for a second.

“Who’s your god?” 

“I-I don’t-” Impatient, Michael leaned in and bit the sensitive skin of his groin. “You!” He cried.

“Good boy.” Michael ran his tongue over the skin and kissed it apologetically. To Liam’s great relief, he moved back to his cock. He took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and swiping it back and forth across the short shaft. 

Liam couldn’t control the string of obscenities that spilled from his mouth, all whispers and pleas. His legs started to shake with the effort of holding himself up and Michael grabbed his thighs to hold him still. “I-I can’t...M-Michael please...it’s too much…” He whimpered.

“Good.” He purred into Liam’s skin. With a small nibble to the skin on his shaft, Michael pulled back and got to his feet again. “Your turn.” 

He didn’t need to say anything more, Liam dropped to his knees with a resonant thud. With a smirk, Michael shoved his underwear down and stepped forward. Liam closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Michael’s cock. 

“Fuck, Liam.” He breathed, bracing his hands on the wall. Though every instinct he had was to take Michael immediately down to the base, he wanted to tease, and to wind him up, he kissed his tip, then flicked his tongue out, swirling it around in languid circles. He heard Michael’s breath hitch and did another circle, then stopped at the underside and swiped his tongue back and forth on one of his most sensitive spots. “Liam, I swear to god.” His hips twitched forward and Liam pulled back entirely, resting his head against the wall. “Fuck. Come on.”

He waited.

“Please.”

With a grin, he leaned forward and took him half way down, sucking and bobbing his head immediately. 

“Oh god, fuck, you’re so fucking good at that.” He panted, thrusting forward. This time, Liam let him, guiding him with his mouth until Liam’s head was against the wall and Michael’s cock was buried down his throat. He closed his eyes blissfully and enjoyed the fullness of Michael’s cock inside him. His eyes started to tear up as his lover began thrusting shallowly in his throat. He gagged and twisted his head away. “Sorry.” Michael panted, pulling away and kneeling in front of him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He panted, beaming up at his sun god. 

“Good.” He grinned and pulled him to his feet. Michael undid the rope around his wrists and shoved him face first onto the bed. Liam tried to get his bearings, hoping to sprawl out to tempt Michael, but he needn’t bother. Before he could even roll over, Michael was grabbing his ass and forcing it up into the air. He buried his face in it, licking and kissing Liam’s hole.   
“Oh my god!” Liam gasped, hands twisting in the sheets. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck Michael oh my god-” Michael just moaned in response, swirling his tongue around Liam’s sensitive hole. “Please please please-” He was on the verge of tears already, his hole twitching with each brush of Michael’s tongue. 

“God, you’re slutty aren’t you?” Michael chuckled.

“Shut up.” He whined.

With another laugh, Michael moved forward to blanket Liam’s body. Feeling warm and safe, Liam relaxed into the bed, and let out a soft moan when Michael’s lips found his neck again. His lover’s arms wound under his chest, toying with his nipples and holding him close. Michael’s hips rocked back and then forward, nuzzling his cock between Liam’s cheeks. Liam moaned softly at the combination of sensations of Michael’s mouth bruising his neck and shoulders and his cock rubbing teasingly against his hole.

“Michael...” He moaned, arching up toward him.

“Liam…” He breathed back, both of them becoming slightly breathless at the sound of each others’ names, the reminder of them.

Michael reached into the bedside table, grabbing the lube. He squeezed enough onto Liam’s hole. “Are you ready?” He cooed into his ear.

“Yes.” Liam breathed, shivering at the cold lube on his skin. Before he had time to think anything else, Michael was sliding inside him, slow and tender. 

“Oh fuck.” He moaned, eyes fluttering shut at the stretch. “Oh that feels so good. Oh my god oh-” Michael chuckled in his ear as he babbled. “What?” He whined.

“You talk so much when we fuck, I think it’s really cute.” 

“Oh.” Liam blushed bright red, dropping his face down to hide in the pillow.

“It’s so cute, Liam. You’re so cute, and so beautiful and sexy. How’d I luck out to find a boy like you? My Hyacinth.” He purred.

“My Apollo.” Liam breathed, arching his back to wrap his arm around Michael’s neck. “The same way I was lucky enough to find a god on earth like you.” He gasped as Michael responded by snapping his hips to bury himself deep inside Liam’s body. Liam moaned and turned his head. They kissed, loving and filthy as Michael built a steady rhythm. Locked in their own world, all they could do was whisper each others’ names, gasp and pant and thrust toward each other. 

“I love you.” Liam couldn’t stop the tears pricking his eyes as he grabbed Michael’s hand where it was looped under him. He brought it to his lips and kissed each knuckle.

“I love you too.”

“Fuck…” Liam whimpered, turning his head and capturing Michael in a kiss. He wound his free hand under himself and rubbed himself. It didn’t take long before he was gasping into the kiss and shaking as he came. Michael groaned into his mouth in return as he spilled inside him, each of them clinging to the other as tightly as they could as they shook their way through their orgasm.

Panting and sweating, they both came down, Michael’s face pressed into Liam’s shoulder and Liam clinging to Michael’s hand. 

Finally, Michael broke the silence. “I love you, Liam.”

“I love you too.” Liam whispered, closing his eyes and just feeling their intimacy.

After they’d both regained their thoughts, Michael pulled out and got up to clean up the room, Liam got in the shower, with Michael joining him once the room was tidied. They held each other, Liam’s head against Michael’s chest and Michael’s cheek on Liam’s head. They finished their shower and dried off, Michael got into bed and Liam opened the door to let the dogs run in. Once all four were settled happily in bed, Michael wrapped around Liam’s smaller body and the dogs nestled on either side of them, the men exchanged one last “I love you,” one last kiss, and fell asleep, smiling in each others’ arms.


End file.
